Final fantasy 13: The God of Hunting
by Jblackrevo9
Summary: Characters from different dimensions in the final fantasy universe. Team up to complete in an event created by the God of hunting. Join Lightning, Cloud ,and Yuna on a adventure of uncertainly...
1. Chapter 1

**Adventure of uncertainty**

"I stand on a field with people from a different realm. I fight with them as they fight with me. We all fight for the same cause. Our mission is to win the tournament," Lightning said.

"The Heracles Kynagidas challenge!"

"Heracles Kynagidas is the God of hunting. He is the master of this game and the reason, all of us were chosen to participate. A total of three makes up a team. And each team is responsible for continuing this adventure of uncertainty. The goal of this game is to collect 100 crystals. Winners will receive the ultimate prize which I'm not certain of what it can be due to the fact that it wasn't specified in the beginning."

"Lighting look out!"

Cloud shields Lightning from a large gray scaly serpent, attacking right off shore. The clear sunny blue sky is perfect for a good day on the beach, that is if you're not busy trying to survive a man eating snake.

"Thanks," lightning said.

"No problem," cloud said.

Roar!

Lightning and Cloud go into a stance, preparing for a good time to go in for the kill.

"I think I'm having Déjà vu," Cloud said.

"Is that so," Lightning said.

Roar!

The monstrous reptile opens it large acuminous jaw and launches at the two ex-soldiers, missing them. Both super soldiers soar high into the air.

"This is becoming annoying," Lightning said.

Both, Cloud and lightning, unleash a powerful oxygen ripping attack that severs the reptile into pieces as the aftermath causes sand water particles to fly freely in the air, for a short period of time.

Cloud and Lightning land perfectly back on seashore.

"Done", Lightning said.

Cloud gazes at the surface of the sea.

"Where is she?"

Lightning looks around.

Surfacing from the water is Yuna, the high summoner. She gasps for air after a long process of diving deep into the abyss.

"I got it!"

Yuna swims back up to shore.

All three observes the blue deformed crystal.

"Looks good to me," Cloud said.

"How many do we have now," Yuna said.

"Ten," Lightning said.

"What a team we are…great plan too Light," Cloud said.

Lightning shrugs her shoulders.

"I try," she smirked.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Shall we start ?**

"I'm around these strangers who I feel as though I knew for some time prior. Cloud Strife, a spiky blonde hair man with an adorable face but what throws it off, is his cold blue eyes. He is ex-soldier with many secrets, he doesn't say there is Yuna.A petite, cropped short hair woman wearing dark blue shorts and boots. She also wears a white shirt with some sort of accessory in the middle that I don't know of. She carries stylish silver millimeter twin guns. At first she seemed weak to me, but that changed after she told me her story. She defeated an immortal being for good…much respect. Don't judge a book by its cover."

Yuna, still dripping wet,raises the crystal high into the sky,high enough for the sun's rays to make contact with it. In doing so, the crystal illuminates. In fright, Yuna tosses the crystal on the ground.

Everyone anticipants.

The crystal morphs into a golden key. A red rose is wrapped around it.

There is a brief silence. A gust of wind runs through, its wrath causes the palm trees nearby to wobble.

"A key", Cloud said.

Lightning puts her hand on her chin. "I am so lost", she said.

"I guess it is something special", Yuna said.

"Protect this key with all your might…let no one obtain it…those who I have chosen"

Yuna is in a state of awe.

"It talks!"

The key returns back to its original state, a crystal once more.

"This game is becoming more…and more…mysterious", Cloud said.

"So it is", Lightning said.

Lightning looks at Yuna, who nods. The _High Summoner_ summons Bahamut, a grand beast capable of powerful non-elemental attacks. His body is covered in metallic royal blue and gold armor. Its violet red wings are capable of creating small cyclones, each time he flaps. A golden monumental halo hovers above the Aeon's head stuck in a never-ending motion.

Yuna hops on the mystical creature.

"All aboard", she said as she winks at Lightning and Cloud, standing on ground.

Now on flight, the group thinks of where they should go next. Cloud stares at Lightning. A strawberry dimmed blue eyed woman who wears a custom guardian corps uniform and brown long boots. She wields a _Gunblade_. A device that is able to become a sword and a firing weapon at will.

Feeling as though someone is watching, Lightning turns her attention toward Cloud who quickly turns away. She smirks from his reaction.

"So where to Yuna", Cloud asked.

Yuna extends her right arm out. A black watch attached to her arm, creates a holographic image of _Atlas_, a planet where the group and many others move freely on. A red blinking dot signifies the next destination the group must go.

"We continue heading north", Yuna said.

"Why are we all here", Cloud blurted.

"I've been trying to figure that out too",Lightning said.

"Well whatever it is…we won't know until we collect all one hundred crystals", Yuna said.

Cloud turns his attention to the clouds they continue to zoom by. He looks into the horizon while he thinks. Unknowingly, Lightning stares at him.

"This man reminds me of someone…but who?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Mission Start**

"Tell me more about you", Cloud said as he still has his attention on the eye catching horizon of the bodies of land and water in yonder.

Lightning pulls out her pocket knife. "I'm just like any other normal person. That is until my life was warped before my eyes. Becoming a _Tool _to do someone's biding without choice…is something no one wants to do", she said.

"Did you fight back", Cloud asked.

"Yes and changed my fate…somewhat", she said.

Cloud becomes confused and curious at the same time. "Somewhat?"

"I thought it was over. But fate doesn't tell you the whole story. Pulled from history and taken to the realm of the dead, _Valhalla. _Before I knew it, I was the champion of a dying Goddess and the enemy of a perpetual being", Lightning said.

Yuna listens in much more attentively then earlier.

"Strong…I knew that when I first met you," Cloud told.

"Yeah but I'm not perfect", Lightning said as she slowly went into mild case of depression.

"Don't do that to yourself", Cloud said.

Cloud turns to look at Lightning.

"Depression isn't the way to go…I should know", Cloud said.

"What's your story", Light said.

"Somewhat similar to yours…I was a soldier who had amnesia for sometime prior. My memories weren't mines and on top of that…a rogue notorious soldier wanted to bring a new revolution or end of the world I should say. Not to mention I suffered from side effects from _Mako_ energy which really made things worst. But somehow I managed to keep it together and save the world," Cloud said.

"The two of us saved the world…we have something in common", Lightning said.

"All three you mean", Yuna said.

Cloud and Lightning turns their attention toward Yuna.

"At one point…I accepted my fate…but…someone gave me hope. He told me that we could do something different to destroy what was created from man's pride. I listened and tested my fate. I learned the truth of my faith…it was a lie…that took so many lives…including mine. With the help of my friends and him…we destroyed _SIN _once and for all. That experience changed me…I'm not the innocent push over girl I was before", Yuna said.

Lightning closes her eyes and sighs.

"It seems we all had our plates full", Lightning said.

"Yeah we did…but our destinies made us who we are today. I wouldn't change it even if I could get a second chance", Cloud said.

Cloud stretches. "I'm glad to be part of a team of strong hopeful people", he said.

"Me too", Lightning said.

Yuna smiles. "Good…and guess what?"

"What", Lightning said.

"We're here", Yuna told.

The trio arrives at a large grey and blue granite mansion, surrounded by rows of large magnificent red and purple roses about the size of a ladder. Giant medieval blue hearts are placed evenly on the exterior of the manor. This palace sits in the heart of _The Valley of Grace,_a wide hilly terrain full of flowers of perfection, not far from the ocean.

Everyone boards off Bahamut and afterwards, Yuna dismisses her loyal aeon. Looking high into the clear baby blue sky, slightly being blinded by sunlight. Lightning is reminded of a place back home, _New Bodhum_, her second home town built after the destruction of the false Gods.

"This place…what is it", Cloud said.

Yuna looks at her black watch, she notice a blanking red light. When she activates the switch, another hologram is shown. She reads.

"The _Valley of Grace, _the resting place of a deity who died long ago, though immortals cannot truly die. Juliet, the deity, created an artificial way to do so after the death of her mortal love. To be with him, she cursed herself to never awaken from her slumber. Legend says that in order for her to do this, she had to apart from her powers. She put her essence into a crystal, placed somewhere within the _Mansion of Ardor", _Yuna said.

Lightning puts her hands on her hips.

"She did all that for love…huh", the ex-soldier said.

Cloud pulls out his _Buster sword _to check for any damages from previous battle before putting it back over on his rearward.

"Love is powerful", Cloud said.

"It is…now it's mission time", Yuna said as she jumps up, full of excitement.

Lightning smirks and shakes her head.

The group heads up to the grand wide jet black double doors. Cloud attempts to open the door and to his surprise, it is unlocked. Hesitating at first, Cloud goes in to check before giving to okay for Lightning and Yuna.

Away from the three, standing on top of a high hill is a pale skin man dressed in all black attire. He has long bleached grey hair, a chiseled face, and cold piercing grey eyes. He can summon a lengthy narrow longsword at any time he chooses.

"I found you Cloud", Sephiroth said.

Appearing from behind Sephiroth is a long dark purple hair man dressed in extremely dark purple armor and long boots. He has a few Indian characteristics such as feathers placed on his light purple head band. He has bright purple eyes, a triangular face, and even tone white skin. Cauis carries a long jagged sharp disfigured sword with an eye embedded in, on his back.

"The Goddess's Champion is here as well I see", Cauis said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Old flames but new dirt**

"Zodiac", Lightning said.

The trio have now enter the mansion and into the main lobby where twelve doors stand before them. Each door has a blue imprint of a Zodiac sign. Two large blue statues of the Egyptian God _Ra_ are positioned on opposite ends of the lobby. In front of the doors is a small transparent silver globe, constantly rotating.

"Twelve doors…I wonder…which one should we choose", Cloud said.

Lightning turns to look at Yuna. "High summoner", she said.

Yuna activates her watch which then produces information of their location.

"Choose your sign…choose your door…each leads to many…but only one will lead you to your prize", Yuna said.

Lightning becomes slightly frustrated. "You know for once…I wish things were sometimes straight-forward", she said.

Cloud crosses his arms. "Where would the fun be in that if it is easy", he said.

"So I guess we choose a door…anyone wanna take a guess", Yuna said.

Lightning thinks. "Yuna…is there anything else we should know about the legend…for instance the deceased lover", she said.

Yuna flips through slides from the holographic interface of her watch, projecting it. She continues to skip over slides until she finds what she is looking for.

"Rulien was Juliet's mortal love, a powerful and fearful loyal knight. He was nicknamed _The Bringer of Death _by his enemies and allies, for he always ended the life of his challenger. Cunning and elusive just like a serpent, he seemed unstoppable until his downfall at the hands of a jealous God", Yuna said.

Yuna puts her watch in standby.

"That's it", Lightning said.

"Yup", Yuna told.

Cloud steps forward, he walks over toward the spinning globe and stares at it.

"A Serpent", he said

Lightning thinks. "I could care less of this but…Death is the antithesis of Aries which is life", she said.

Yuna paces back and forth. "So what is the Zodiac that holds the Death thesis?"

"Scorpio", Cloud said as he turned to look at the two young attractive women.

Lightning stares into Cloud's empty blue eyes. She can tell that he has been through a lot.

"Then let us go," Yuna said.

Cloud and Yuna heads for the door of the Scorpio while Lightning stands behind. Lightning begins to think again.

"He's just like me…it's like looking at my own reflection."

Cloud stops after he senses that lightning is not following. He turns around.

"Light…are you coming?"

Yuna stops too.

Lightning nods and takes ground. The three warriors head through the door of the _Scorpio_.

"There it is…the crystal",Yuna above a small golden statue of an Egyptian cat is another crystal.

Entering a large vacant murky and voluminous chamber made of flint. A wide canal flows. Sharp bulging rocks above, hangs as water from above seeps through, dripping onto the terrain.

Lightning has an episode of intuition. "Something doesn't seem right", she said.

Lightning pulls out her gunblade. Cloud and Yuna do the same, preparing for the unexpected. Now with her hand guns out, Yuna cautiously walks over to claim the prize. When she attempts to take the crystal, her hands passes through.

"It's a fake", she whispered.

"What's wrong", Lightning said.

Yuna turns around to look at her comrades. "The crystal is not here."

The ground beneath the three rumbles.

Yuna runs back over to Lightning and Cloud's side.

Rising from the wide canal away from the group is a beast of powerful you cannot imagine. Its body is protected by titanium armor that covers its entirely. Standing twenty feet from the groundis a fiend that should not be underestimated.

"Omega weapon", Yuna yelled as she begins firing at the weapon of mass destruction.

Before the bullets could reach their target, Omega activates a barrier that deflects the oncoming bullets. For a counterattack, the weapon creates an eight chain lightning attack. Yuna creates_ Nulshock_ (a spell that reduces that effectiveness of lightning) that shields around Lightning, Cloud, and herself.

Cloud cast haste on himself and his party. "We don't have long until it conjures Ultima!"

Lightning and Yuna goes in for a strike but as they speed toward Omega. The weapon cast _Meteor, _and as followed, a series of rocky flame engulfed matter crash upon the ground, nearly missing the two determined women. Lightning leaps high into the air and releases _Ruinga_ (a non-elemental severe attack).

"In the head", Lightning said.

Yuna, still running, activates _Happy Trigger_ (a chain attack), firing her dual millimeters specifically at Omega's right leg which breaks after doing so.

"Now Cloud", Yuna said.

Cloud brings forth one of his most powerful abilities, _Omnislash_ (a fifteen hit chain of non-stop astounding damage). He runs up to Omega, then jumps up as swords of all kinds appear simultaneously. Like a game of Tic tac toe, Cloud grabs a sword, bursts right through the Omega weapon to grab another and another. He continues this until the weapon is unable to operate.

Cloud lands back on to the ground. Yuna and Lightning run over.

"Done", Cloud said with a blank expression. Yuna nods.

"Great team work", Yuna said.

"No too bad", Lightning said as she shrugs.

Clouds steps forward away from the two."So what now", he said.

Before anyone could answer, all three are pulled from beneath their feet through a portal made of dark matter.

"It's Chaos", Lightning yelled.

"Wake up"

Wake up"

Lightning wakes up in a room covered in complete darkness. A small beam of light protrudes from the midpoint of this room.

"There you are…I heard so much about you"

Lightning stands back up. "Who are you", she asked.

The mysterious man summons his long sword while standing in a noble stance of which a King of a nation would position himself.

"Sephiroth is my name…Goddess"

"I stand before a man of great endowment. He is another that I don't know of though he knows of my strength."

"Are you truly a deity',Sephiroth said.

Lightning transforms into her Valkyrie armor. Large feathers hangs from her right hip ,the shield of her_ Eidolon_ Odin is attached to her left arm. Shroud in silver and gold glossy armor. Lightning's appearance is a sight to adore.

"Wanna find out", She said.

Sephiroth grins.


End file.
